Tuberculosis is often associated with systemic inflammation (SIRS) manifested by fever, sweats, weakness, decreased appetite, weight loss, and elevation of acute phase reactants. The study will assess whether plasma and urinary concentrations of proinflammatory cytokines and their shed receptors (TNF, IL-1, IL-6, IL-8, IL-10 and P75 receptors of TNF, IL-lra) are elevated in patients with active tuberculosis prior to treatment.